The Fright Stuff
by MissBrains101
Summary: After seeing a horror movie, Sonic and Knuckles become so easily scared through Halloween night.


_"They Lurk...They Live...They Feed...They're...__**THE INFECTED! **__Now playing in a theater near you."_

Announced the movie poster ad printed on the newspaper Chuck was reading one Halloween morning. It showed two terrified people running away from some scary zombie demons that appeared to be the "Infected". Christopher Thorndyke and his friends sat around at the breakfast table. Ella entered the dining room table with some french toast and bacon. "More French toast, anyone?" She asked.

"That movie looks pretty interesting," Tails said, referring to the movie ad. "I wonder what's it about?"

"You mean this movie?" Chuck said, eying on the back of his newspaper. "Hmmm...'The Infected'. From what I hear, this movie is supposed to be gruesomely terrifying."

"Ooh, I saw the trailer of that," Ella said. She shivered. "Ew! It gave me nightmares!"

"I don't like scary stuff," Cream said. "I like movies that have pretty and cute stuff."

"No thanks! I already went through a spooky ordeal and I could still feel the cold ghostly feeling in me," Amy said.

"My mom won't let me watch that kind of movie until I'm seventeen," Chris said.

"Hey, guys," Sonic greeted, stretching and entering the dining room. "What's all the commotion?"

"Nothing except we're talking about how scary that new movie, 'The Infected' is," Chris answered.

"'The Infected', huh?" Sonic said. He grabbed the newspaper ad from Chuck and looked at it. "Hmm...Doesn't look scary. In fact, kind of looks like a cheap cruddy movie."

"Are you planning on seeing it?" Tails asked.

"Eh, I don't know," Sonic replied. "I've got plans for the evening. I love to see it but I've got stuff to do."

"Is that your way of saying 'I'm chickening out'?" A deep masculine occurred.

"Huh?" Everybody turned to their left. Knuckles The Echidna was standing in the doorway with his arms folded. Tanaka was beside him, he must have let Knuckles in. "Knuckles!" Everyone said.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood when I overheard Sonic saying that this new movie 'The Invested' or whatever isn't so scary," Knuckles answered.

"It's 'The Infected', Knuckles," Sonic corrected. "And I'm not creeped out by the movie. I just don't like corny stuff. I'm just afraid that I might waste my time watching some ridiculously horrendous, low-budget, pan-criticized, movie. Besides, I've faced much more formidable foes than Eggman or the Metarex! I should have no problem seeing this movie." His friends agreed in admiration.

"Okay, then..." Knuckles said, smirking. "I dare you to see that movie tonight at the Mystic Ruins Outdoor Theater. No, I _double-dare _you to see that movie!" The gang oohed.

"This should be good," Tails said.

"You're on!" Sonic accepted. "Under one condition;"

"What's that, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"_You _have to watch it with me! That is, if you're not too chicken!" Sonic challenged. The gang oohed again. Sonic clucked like a hen as mockery.

Knuckles growled in provocation. "Me? Chicken?!" He rebuked. "I don't think so! A true guardian is never afraid of anything. I'll will back down on a challenge!" He took his hand out. "It's a date!"

Sonic grabbed the echidna's hand in consent. "Okay! It's done!" He declared. "I'm gonna win the dare!"

"We'll see about that!" Knuckles returned.

"Those two will never change!" Amy said.

"They can't be friends if they don't challenge each other to a friendly race or competition," Chris said happily.

* * *

Later that evening in the Mystic Ruins, everybody was getting ready for the outdoor movie, 'The Infected', near the lake. Sonic arrived there at the entrance, near the ticket booth. "Hey, there, buddy! What's up?" He greeted warmly.

"Well, if it isn't Sonic," the ticket man replied. "How can I help you?"

"I'm here to see the 'The Infected'," Sonic said.

"'The Infected'?" The ticket man repeated. "Wouldn't you rather see something with more high speed action? That movie's pretty scary. My sister saw it, she hasn't been able to sleep for a week."

"I know. That's why I wanted to see it," Sonic replied. "I love a good challenge."

The ticket man shrugged. "Okay, your funeral." He said, handing the blue hedgehog the ticket. "Enjoy the flick!"

Knuckles was sitting on a mesa when Sonic arrived with some snacks. "Hey, Knuckles," he replied.

"There you are," Knuckles said. "I was beginning to think you had chickened out."

"Are you joshing me? I will never run away from a dare." Sonic replied, sitting down. "Popcorn?"

"No, thanks. I've got my own refreshments." Knuckles bought his favorite fruits.

The sky went dark, which means it's movie time. "Ladies and gentlemen, for this Halloween night, I like to present you...'The Infected'!" The speakers announced. "Enjoy the show! Ooohhhhhh!" It made a ghostly booing noise. Everyone applauded as the countdown on the screen ended, starting the movie.

"Bring it on!" Sonic cheered.

"Let's get this over with!" Knuckles said.

The movie started off with eerie music and a bloody title. Sonic snickered in confidence. "Doctor, take a look a this," a nurse said on the screen.

"What's wrong with him?" The doctor replied. There was some ailing moaning.

"I don't know. There something inside of him that's making gravely ill." The nurse replied. "He won't eat, he won't talk, he can't even move. There must be some kind of virus or something!" The moaning got louder.

"Oh my! This looks serious! Bring him to examination room stat! We must figure out what is this strange new disease about!"

"Yes, Doctor!"

"Ooohhh! The doctor's office!" Sonic sneered, pretending to be scared. "I'm so scared!" Knuckles snickered. "Shh!" Hushed someone.

"Oh my gosh!" The doctor exclaimed in trepidation. "This virus is spreading like crazy! It's getting worse by the minute!" The labored breathing and moaning became louder and abnormal.

"Ah! What's happening to him?!" The nurse gasped in fear. Sonic and Knuckles began to feel suspense.

Suddenly, the moaning became a vicious monstrous growl, the patient had probably turned into a monster!"

"OH NO!" The doctor screamed in horror. "This man...is...INFECTED!" He screamed as the "infected" patient attacked him, followed by a sickening squelching noise. Sonic and Knuckles' eyes widened in horror. The nurse screamed at the top of her lungs. "NO! NO! GET BACK! GET AWAY! AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" The 'Infected' attacked her as well. The audience gasped in fear.

Sonic and Knuckles gasped in horror. _Okay, that's a little gross! _Sonic thought, stuffing his face in popcorn.

_Oh man! That was so disgusting! _Knuckles thought, biting down the tip of his banana.

"Hello?" The man said on the next scene. "Is anyone there? Hello? Oh my goodness! There's so much red everywhere. What could have happened?" Suddenly, there were some growling creature noises and squishing sounds. "What's this?!" The man gasped in terror. "Oh my lord! The people inside...the maids...the cooks...the residents...even the gardener...they're all INFECTED!" The boys gaped in horror as they watched this scene. "No...NO! Not me! Leave me alone! NOOOOOO!" The man screamed as the Infected got him! The audience were intimidated by this scene. Sonic and Knuckles gulped.

Then there were multiple screams and growls everywhere as the Infected began to take over the world.

"This world has gone into flames! The virus had spread across the globe in a instant and has practically taken over everybody!" The news anchor announced. "Where is this coming from? Nobody knew! There's no cure, no hope, and no escape from madness! My only advice is to run like crazy!" Suddenly, there was moaning and growling in the newsroom. "Oh no! Not here too! AAAHHHHH!" The anchorman screamed as the Infected attack him as well. The news program signed off in a static. Sonic and Knuckles were getting scared by the minute.

"The city is in turmoil!" Cried the policeman. "The citizens are all infected! They're...eating each other! Oh! This is just too horrible! Bob? Bob?! Oh no, Bob! You're infected too!" He screamed as his partner attacked him. They boys gulped in fright.

"Everybody has turned..." Said the last man standing. "Everyone but me. But not for long. Oh no! The Infected! I'm must run! AAAAHHHHH!" The man screamed. Sonic and Knuckles gazed at the picture screen in grisliness as the movie ended in a horrible scene.

The movie was over and everybody left the field area, talking about how scary the movie was. Slowly, Sonic stood up on his feet, still tense from the movie. "Heh, heh, heh! That wasn't so scary," Sonic chuckled nervously. "Wasn't it, Knuckles?" He looked around for his missing friend. "Knuckles? Knuckles? Where you go?" Sonic turned back, smirking triumphantly. "I guess he scared and ran away! What a wimp!" He snickered.

He walked through in the dark woods. "Okay, where do I go back?" He asked himself. As he walked around, there were creepy noises surrounding him. Sonic began to feel afraid. He gulped. "It's a movie, Sonic!" He told himself. "Only a movie!" Suddenly there was rustling noise behind him, like something past him. Sonic gasped and swiftly turned around. "Kn-Knuckles...was that you?" He muttered. There were more rustling noises, intimidating the blue hedgehog. "Hello?" He squeaked. "Anybody there?" There was something lurking in the bushes. Sonic gasped in alarm. "Ahh! Whoever or whatever you are, you get near me and spin toss you like a yo-yo!" He spat out. Then, a little harmless squirrel popped out of the bushes. "Huh?" Sonic looked at him. The little brown furry fellow eyed back at him with those beady little eyes. Sonic sighed in relief. "Phew! You scared me, little guy!" He smiled. "For a second, I thought you were a monster or something!"

Suddenly, an eerie red figure appeared out of nowhere, flashing a light on his "dead" face. Blood oozed from his eyes and mouth, eyes were rolled to the back of his head. Sonic gasped in horror. "Ugh...Get away from me, Sonic!" The figure moaned. "I'm infected and I'm going to get you!" He let out a menacing growl, causing the terrified hedgehog to faint. Knuckles was playing a joke on him. He wiped the fake blood from his face and guffawed. "Gotcha, Sonic!" He praised. "HA HA HA! You should have seen your face! You look like you saw a monster! HA HA HA!"

Sonic laid there, still petrified from the prank. "Yeah, just like that," Knuckles said softly. He tried to wake his stone frozen friend. "Uh, Sonic? Sonic? Come on, I was just playing ya!" He shook him. Saliva foam oozed from the hedgehog's mouth. "Whoops!" Knuckles uttered, scratching his head. "Oh boy!" He picked up his petrified friend and carried him to the river where he dipped Sonic's head in the water until he woke up coughing and spitting.

"Are you okay, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sonic groaned. Then Knuckles laughed. "Not scared, huh?" He mocked.

"Who me? No, I wasn't!" Sonic denied. "I was merely caught by surprise. I knew it was you all along, Knuckles."

"HA HA! Yeah right!" Knuckles replied.

"Shut up and let's get out of here!" Sonic retorted. The two walked through the dark woods. "Admit it, Sonic! You're scared! Scaredy cat! Scaredy cat! You're getting a little fat!" Knuckles teased.

"Oh real mature, Knuckles." Sonic said in annoyance. Suddenly, there was a strange noise. "Huh?" Did you hear that?" Sonic asked.

"Oh no you don't!" Knuckles replied. "I'm not falling for that old trick!" He was shining his flashlight among the way.

"No, seriously, I did hear something!"

A hoot came from above. The boys gasped as Knuckles shone the light in the trees. An owl hooted at their presence. Sonic sighed. "Chill, bud! It's just an owl!" Knuckles said.

"Duh!" Sonic replied. He and his red friend searched their way through the black woods. "Did we come this way?" Sonic whispered.

"Are we lost, Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Of course not! We just don't know where we are-AAH!" When Sonic shone the light a rock, a scary face appeared. He and Knuckles screamed in alarm. When they took a closer look, it was only a normal tree and their imagination. They sighed in relief. Knuckles slapped Sonic on the shoulder. He slapped him back. They stepped on a twig. The sound made them jump. They looked down and chuckled sheepishly. They continued to pace down the spooky forest in caution until they arrived at a black cave. "What's in there?" Sonic asked in curiosity.

"I don't know, and I'm not going in there!" Knuckles replied, folding his arms.

"Me neither!" Sonic agreed. Suddenly, there was a snap of the twigs that made them jump. "You know what? Let's take our chances with this cave!" Sonic said, jittery.

"I second that!" Knuckles agreed nervously. The two scrambled into the cave.

Sonic shone the flashlight in the dark cave. They moved around cautiously. A drop of liquid fell from the stalactites and landed on Knuckles' back. It made him jump and clung onto Sonic. "Yikes! Something touched me!" He whimpered.

"Chicken!" Sonic retorted, brushing him off.

"I'm not chicken!" Knuckles snapped. He then followed Sonic. The guys paced through the darkened cave. Then they came upon some kind of stone pillar that built up Sonic's curiosity. He touched it and it sunk to the ground. "Huh?" They gasped. Suddenly, the spot where the pillar sank exploded and a million of screeching black bats boom out of the hole! Sonic and Knuckles screamed in terror and fled out of the cave. The bats swarmed out of the cave, fluttering over the frightened friends.

Sonic and Knuckles crashed into a large tree. That woke a flock ravens nesting in the tree. Their yellow eyes glowed in the dark. The boys stood back nervously at them. "Nice birdies!" They of the black birds flew after the hedgehog and echidna and furiously pecked at them. "OW! OW! OW! Cut it out, you stupid birds!" Sonic and Knuckles yelled in pain as they ran away.

They escaped from the angry birds and but then slammed into something worse. They bounced back to the ground and looked up. A large fat cat creature glared down at them with glowing yellow eyes. He appeared to be holding a long stick with the sharpest hook at the end. On its shoulder is a creepy scaly amphibian creature that croaked. Sonic and Knuckles squeaked in horror.

"Hey, you!" The chubby figure boomed. In his other hand, is something like a piece of meat. Thinking he might be a serial killer, Sonic and Knuckles screamed and ran for their lives.

The full moon shone its light on the mysterious figure. It turned out to be Big The Cat and his little friend, Froggy. He was holding his fishing rod and a big catfish he caught. The purple cat cocked his head in confusion. His frog ribbited in question. "Huh...I was going to ask them if they would like to join us, Froggy," Big said to his friend.

"Ribbit!"

"I guess they don't like catfish. Oh well, more for us! Come on, Froggy!" Big and Froggy cheerfully returned to their hut.

Sonic and Knuckles ran all the way down to the train depot. They collapsed to the floor and breathed hard. "Think we lost him?" Knuckles asked, panting.

"I hope so," Sonic replied, breathing for air.

"You're such a big scaredy cat!" Knuckles panned.

"And you're such a big baby!" Sonic snapped. "You ran away like a sissy!"

"And you didn't?"

Suddenly, there was a loud hiss that made the jump in fear. The train doors opened. "Next stop; Station Square." The conductor announced.

Sonic and Knuckles sighed and got on. They rode down to home. "What a night!" Knuckles said. "I'll be glad when this is over!"

"It will be as soon as we get home." Sonic said, rubbing his head. Suddenly, the train trembled. The boys gasped. "What was that?" Knuckles inquired in alarm. The lights in the train went off. They began to feel afraid. "Maybe it's just some electrical discharge," Sonic suggested timidly.

Suddenly, someone was stalking them in the cars. Sonic and Knuckles looked behind him. A terrifying person was traipsing toward them. Scared, Sonic and Knuckles screamed as they ran away from the car, the spooky guy was treading. They scrambled car to car, pounded on the conductor's office. "Help! Help! Help us!" They looked back at the guy who was getting closer. Then the boys pried the door open and jumped out into the other side of the city. The office door opened and the conductor came out to see what's going on. He met face to face with the mysterious stalker who turned out to be the ticket man. They looked at each other in inquiry and shrugged.

Sonic and Knuckles landed in the dark alley, safe from the stalker for now. They sighed deeply. Then an arm grabbed their quills. "Food?" A person rasped. The boys screamed in alarm and slapped the arm off of them. Their faces filled with trepidation. A group of people walked slowly toward them like zombies. "Food!" They chanted in unison. They ogled down on them. "Join us! Let us feed!" Sonic and Knuckles screamed in fright and ran away. The zombies turned out to be a group of homeless people.

"I guess they weren't hungry," said a homeless guy.

"Must have eaten their share of snacks!"

"Huhhh...good help is so hard to come by these days," sighed another homeless man. The others shook their heads in disappointment.

On the lightened streets, children in costumes skipped down merrily, trick-or-treating and enjoying the Halloween night. "Stay close, sweetie," said the mother.

* * *

Sonic and Knuckles slowly paced around in the dark ally, preparing for the worst that may jump on them. Sonic found a crowbar and picked it up to defend himself. Knuckles prepared his fists. They heard a sound that made them gasp. Sonic whacked his crowbar on something. Knuckles shone the light, the sound came from a pool heater which Sonic had broken. Sonic chuckled sheepishly as Knuckles glared at him. Then they heard a ring that made Knuckles jump into Sonic's arms. Now Sonic shone the light. A telephone booth was ringing. Sonic looked at Knuckles with ridicule who just shrugged. Sonic then picked up the ringing telephone. "Hello?" He answered. There was no one on the line. "Hello?" He asked again. This time there some eerie odd-sounding noises on the other line. "Whoever this is, if you think you can scare me, you gotta another thing coming!" Sonic bluffed. Suddenly, there was loud static that made Sonic clutched his ear in pain and drop the phone. Knuckles held on to his ears in pain too. There was now a busy signal emitting from the dangling phone. Spooked from all this, Sonic and Knuckles uneasily inched away from the phone.

They were now near at a dark ally. Sonic gripped onto his metal crowbar as he prepared to defend himself once again. Knuckles shone the flashlight on the brick walls. Suddenly, there was a loud clanking thud noise that made them drop their objects. Out of fright, Sonic jumped into Knuckles' arms. They screamed in alarm. The flashlight rolled and shone the lights on the tipped trash cans. Sonic and Knuckles took a closer look, trembling in anxiety. A black cat jumped onto the tin cans. It meowed and hissed and then took off. Knuckles glared at his friend in annoyance. "It was just a cat, fool!" He hissed.

"It was still scary!" Sonic piped.

"Oh, Get off!" Knuckles gibed, dropping the blue hedgehog to the ground.

"Ouch!" Sonic muttered, rubbing his side.

Knuckles shook his head. "This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be so scared like this!"

"We shouldn't?" Sonic inquired.

"No way! We are MEN! We are not afraid of anything! Fear _fears_ of us!"

"You know what? You're right!" Sonic said, getting on his feet. "I'm not afraid of anything! In fact, the next creep thing that shows up will get a clobbering from quill power!" He raised his fist in pride.

"That's the spirit!" Knuckles agreed, raising his fist. "If anybody tries to sneak up on me, will eat my fist! Heh, heh, heh!" The boys grinned in confidence.

Suddenly, the door of the dark building opened from behind them. The boys turned around. There are two spooky figures staring at them. One looked like a woman and the other looked like some kind of bat creature. In the shadows, they both wore green squishy stuff on their faces and they looked like had no eyeballs at all! Sonic and Knuckles' faces once again filled with terror. They let out a high pitched scream that filled the entire city. Then they fled away from here as far as they could, continuing to shriek in horror. The door widened open. The porch light turned on, revealing the figures to be Topaz and Rouge The Bat, wearing bathrobes and beauty facial masks. They must be renting this apartment after a mission. They looked at each other in question and shrugged.

Sonic and Knuckles fled and hid into the dumpster. They panted as they peeked through the lid. They then leaned against the wall and sighed deeply in stress. "I think I'm having a stroke!" Knuckles breathed, clutching his chest.

"Men fears nothing, huh?" Sonic said cheekily. "You sure didn't act like one when you screamed like a girl back then."

"Excuse me?" Knuckles rebuked angrily. "But you screamed like a Amy too when you saw those creepy people! Tsk! Tell you one thing, you sure as heck are no man!"

"Shut up, Knucklehead!" Sonic snapped. "Let's stay here and wait it out until morning. This looks like a good hiding spot where those things can't see us."

"That sounds good," Knuckles replied. "As long as we don't die of this horrible stinking fumes first." He waved his hand, fanning the trashy odor.

As the duo sat in the smelly dumpster, Sonic began to giggle. Knuckles looked at him like he's going nuts. Then Sonic began to laugh a little louder. "What's so funny, Sonic?" Knuckles demanded. "What's the matter with you?"

"HA HA HA! Maybe it's because you're tickling me?" Sonic replied, still giggling.

"But I'm not tickling you," Knuckles said.

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not! I'm sitting right next to you."

Sonic's eyes abruptly widened in suspense. He and Knuckles looked down on themselves. A swarm of cockroaches crawled up all over their bodies! (Some even got on their quills!) They must be sitting in their nest! Grossed out, the duo exploded from the dumpster and ran around screaming, trying to rid themselves of the creepy crawlers.

"AAAAAAHHHHH!" They screamed. "GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF! GET 'EM OFF!" They frantically ran around until they whacked into each other, knocking their heads unconscious.

When Sonic opened his eyes and his vision returned, he found himself staring face to face with a young guy wearing a skeleton. "Hello, Sonic..." He rasped. He must have dragged the blue hedgehog, separating him from Knuckles. Sonic gasped. The skeleton boy held out his candy bag. "Trick-Or-Treat!" He cackled.

Spooked out, Sonic ran away screaming. "AAAAHHHH! KNUCKLES!"

An African American teenage boy removed his skull mask and looked at the fleeing blue hedgehog in confusion. "Something I said?" He asked in a normal voice.

"Wow, you were right, Jay," his girlfriend in a witch costume said. "That costume is pretty scary."

Knuckles was awakened by a little purple guy in the painted up like a warrior who kept prodding him with his stick. He had a big sack next to him, presumedly filled with Trick-or-Treat candies. "Yoo Hoo! Wake up!" He chirped.

Knuckles opened his eyes and saw Bokkun's scary face in the dim light. Freaked out by his appearance, Knuckles screamed at the top of his lungs. Startled, Bokkun screamed back. They both screamed as they ran away from each other. "I was going to offer you candy but if this is how you refuse, you could have just said 'no'!" Bokkun shrilled as he grabbed his candy sack and took off.

Knuckles scampered around the dark allies, desperately searching for his friend. "SONIC! SONIC! WHERE ARE YOU?!" He tripped over a trash can, when it tipped over, a collection of chicken bones scattered around the terrified echidna. Thinking there might be a cannibal, Knuckles screamed and scrambled out of here. "SONIC!"

Sonic screamed as he ran around in the ally. "KNUCKLES!" He shrieked. Then he rammed into a a large cobweb with a large spider on it. His head was covered in sticky webs. The spider held on. "KNUCKLES!" He shouted.

"SONIC!" Knuckles screamed as he ran.

"KNUCKLES!"

"SONIC!"

"KNUCKLES!"

The two finally found each other, but the worst is yet to come. More teenagers in scary costumes burst from the party and started dancing around the frightened duo. Sonic and Knuckles clutched on to each other as the ghouls and the goblins surrounded them, making spooky faces, tongues lapping at them, and laughing maniacally. Scary neon colors also surrounded them, shaped like skulls and evil eyes. Eventually from all the overwhelming horror, Sonic and Knuckles passed out to the ground as everything became dark.

* * *

Dawn had finally come to Station Square. At the Speed Team police station, Sam Speed and his crew were lounging around, putting up the right touches for their races cars and finishing up. Sam slammed down the car hood while sipping his soda.

"Hey, Sam! Would you like me to start up the engine for you?" One of his mechanics asked.

"Sure thing, Bud!" Sam replied, tossing his empty soda can in the trash can. "Just let me put this paint can away and we'll be on our way for a test drive."

"You got it, Boss!" His mechanic replied, giving him a thumbs up.

Sam whistled cheerfully as he placed the spray paint cans back on their shelves. He opened the garage door, whistling continuously. When he discovered something outside, he abruptly whistled the last note. "What the heck?" He uttered in surprise.

At the Thorndyke Mansion, a doorbell rang. Tanaka went to answer it. He opened it. "Yes? Ah, Mr. Sam Speed, what can we do for you?" He bowed.

"Well, I found these two guys at the ally and uh..." Sam replied, pointing something besides him.

Tanaka saw it and gasped. "Oh my word!"

Sonic and Knuckles were still petrified from their late night ordeal. Their faces were frozen in immense fear, eyes were rolled back, and quills rose up high like Liberty spikes. They are completely frozen in terror, unable to move. "I just found them like that!" Sam said. "I don't know what could have happened to them."

"Must be from that horror movie last night," Chuck analyzed.

"Those poor dears," Ella said.

"That movie must have been really scary," Tails said. "Glad I didn't watch it."

"Hate to say I told them so," Amy added. "But I told them so!"

"Do you think Sonic and Knuckles be okay, Grandpa?" Chris asked his grandfather.

"I'm sure so, Chris," Chuck answered. "Give them a few days or so. They'll come around eventually. They're probably still just a little..." He paused to snicker. "'Infected'!" He burst out laughing. Everyone laughed with him.

Sonic and Knuckles sat there, clutching to each other, and frozen solid. They did not feel or realize that their friends had placed decorations over them like they were lawn ornaments. Cream placed a doll between their petrified heads, Cheese put flower crowns on their heads, Amy wrote lipstick on their faces, Tails balanced a a monkey wrench on Knuckles' nose, and a keychain on Sonic's ear, and lastly, Chris wrapped a long scarf around the scared hedgehog and the horrorstruck echidna, patted them on the heads and moved on.

Everybody has their weaknesses, even heroes like Sonic and Knuckles, besides their fear of water and having the Master Emerald stolen. They were never afraid to take down big bad opponents but they wouldn't last one night with a horror movie.

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE! I hope everyone enjoyed this story.**


End file.
